I’ll always Protect You Avenge Your Death Touya
by Cherryz343434
Summary: My Summary is a bit to long so it's inside my story. Please don't bite off my head for having Sakura be like this. and please R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is Mariah. Hope you enjoy my story called 'I'll always Protect You And Avenge Your Death Brother' (_No I don't believe ghosts_)

Summary: Sakura is now rude, tough, selfish 17 year old. Ever since her brother Touya lost his life in a car accident when she was 12, she had become a little rude girl. Everyone now called her dark Cherry Blossom because she was deep cold and dark.

Sakura is some now was able to see what other people couldn't see. She soon started to develop magic and is able to call on dead people's 'spirits'. And now in every corner in the streets evil would be in ever shadow. 

Chapter1: What Comes Up Must Come Down

Sakura woke up while the sunray of the sun shined in her black dark room. Every thing in her room was black. Her cloths were black, her shoes were black, her bed was black, and her room was all black even the walls. She no longer collected stuffed animals. She had a poster of her brother and her the day before he died.

"Freakin' light." Sakura stuffed her head into her 'black' pillow.

Her 'black' cat 'Touya' meowed in agreement.

"I know you agree too Touya." Sakura muttered. She got out of her black bed. Her cat hissed as if it were trying to tell her to go back to bed.

Sakura opened her closet and took out black bellbottoms and a black tank top that showed her bellybutton. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were brown and her hair had black strikes. {A/N: I know that's not her actual eye colour but now in my story she changed her eye colour brown the same as Touya to remember him}

"I still look the same." Sakura said to herself. "That's great." Sakura changed into her cloths. And headed down stairs. 

Sakura wore a tank top for a reason because she wanted to show how she feels. She has a tattoo around her bellybutton. That said 'Dark Cherry Blossom'.

Her father looked at Sakura for a long time. "Sakura why don't you-"

Sakura cut her father off. "Forget it Fujitaka. I'm not going to do it." Sakura said sitting down holding a picture of Touya. "I'm going to Touya's grave and staying there for 3 hours, after school" Sakura looked at her dad lamely. "So forget about me doing my over-due project."

"Okay…" Fujitaka said putting down a plate of French toast.

"I'm not hungry I going to school early feed Touya for me." Sakura grabbed her bag and put on her black shoes. Her cat Touya came up to her and started purring on Sakura's ankle. "I understand Touya."

"Bye Sakura." Fujitaka said.

"Don't call me that." Sakura said in a death tone. "Call me Kinomoto." Sakura opened the door then closed.

"Touya hears your food." Fujitaka said shaking the dish.

Touya came in the kitchen. "Meow." Touya said. He hissed and then pounced on Fujitaka.

*~*~*~*

Sakura entered the classroom, where some of her classmates were chatting laughing at each other's jokes. While Sakura headed for her seat.

"Okay class sit down at your seats!" Their Teacher said to her students. "I'm going to do the attendance."

All of the kids shut their mouths and waited for their name to be called. One by one students names were being called. "Mandy."

"Here." Mandy was a girl who did anything she could to make Sakura mad or sad. She had long dark hair and purple eyes.

The teacher gulped. "S-Sakura." Her voice sounded wobbly.

Sakura stopped looking out the window then looked at the teacher with a death look on her face. "Call me Kinomoto." Sakura said clutching her right hand into a fist. "Next time you call me that I swear you're dead."

All of her classmates looked at Sakura in horror.

Sakura looked at her classmates also with her death glare. "Any of you people call me that you're dead too."

Everyone stopped looking at Sakura and looked at the teacher holding their pens.

"O-Okay Kinomoto." The teacher looked down at the list and continued to do the attendance.

Sakura looked out the window again.

*****Flashback

"Ohayou gozaimasu Ottosan. Ohayou gozaimasu onichan." Sakura said happily.

"You sound like a monster." Touya said.

Sakura growled in frustration. Then looked at Touya. "I'll let it go this time." She smiled.

****

Sakura jumped of the steps on her porch.

"Nice move." Touya said.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled.

"How dose she do it?" Touya asked in wonder.

*****Flashback ends.

"Touya…if only you were here." Sakura whispered.

"Okay class today I'm going assign group projects." Group of 'nos' and 'yeses' rose from the classroom. "I will pick the groups." The teacher glanced at Sakura. "Group one we will have…Tomoyo, Mandy, Meilin, Syaoran, Eriol and Sak- Kinomoto."

"No!" Mandy cried. "Why do I have to be with that raged scumbag!" Mandy said pointing to Sakura. "Listen lady I demand that someone else takes my place for me going in group one. I'm not going to be in Sakura's group."

Sakura got up from her seat and put on her death glare face. She cracked her knuckles. And walk to Mandy. "I said call me Kinomoto." She grabbed Mandy's wrist and was about to twist it. 

Syaoran came to cancel Sakura grab. Sakura turned around facing Syaoran. She stood in a fighting stance. The class surrounded them and began to chant fight.

The teacher sent all her student back to his or her seats. She looked at Sakura. "Sakura go to the principals office." She pointed to the door.

Sakura looked at her teacher. She raised her right fist and punched the teacher. "Don't call me Sakura!"

The teacher fell to the ground. Syaoran checked her pulse to see if she was breathing. He looked at Sakura. "You knocked her out." He said coldly.

"Like I give a damn." Sakura said. She turned around and headed out the door.

*~*~*~*

Sakura entered a graveyard with Peach Blossoms in her hand. She headed for her brother's grave. She put the flowers on top of the grave and sat down beside it. A tear fell on her right cheek.

"If only you were here Touya…" Sakura clutched her hand into a fist. "I'm going to make sure who that person hurt you and me like that will pay." 

Sakura lifted her head and saw someone approaching. Sakura got up from the dirt.

"Hi." Said a man. He had brown hair and big brown eyes. He was wearing a black jacket and holding flowers in his hand. 

Sakura put her death glare look.

"I-I just came to put these at your brothers grave." The man said.

"Who are you?" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"I-I'm Koji, the person who had the car accident with Touya Kinomoto." He smiled.

"Get away from Touya's grave." Sakura said calmly.

"But I need to put these flowers-"

"Get away from my brother's grave!" She shrieked.

"But-"

"Get away." Sakura's eyes began to glow red. Her right hand was holding up a black see-trough ball. "I'm warning you."

This had never happened to Sakura before. She had never been so mad in her life. Was it only because she now knows who killed her pain, but good brother?

"Miss Kinomoto I need to-" Koji got cut off.

"I said I'm warning you." Her voice sounded screechy. Higher than her ordinary voice. Sakura's hair began to flow up wards. All the sudden around them were grey and smoky. "I'm giving you three seconds. To leave me and my brother alone." Sakura began to glow brown all around her. "I'm counting."

The screech from her voice was so high making Koji cover his ears because of the pitch.

"One…two…-" Sakura counted.

"Okay but put these on his grave for me thank you." He gave her the flowers.

Sakura tossed them on the floor. "You think I'm going to lay these on my brother's grave?" Sakura asked looking at Koji.

"Umm-"

"Well I'm not okay." At least now her voice was going back to normal. But her eyes…her eyes were starting to turn bloody red. Her eyes were scaring Koji half-to-death. "Three. You never left his grave. Now you have to pay the price."

All of a sudden orange dust appeared around Koji. It surrounded him then it began to close on him. "What are you doing to me?" He asked in worry.

"If you watch what my hands are doing…that's what happens to your life." Sakura smiled. Sakura's hands started joining together, causing Koji to scream. Then she pulled her hands apart. Then continued to fasten the pace. Then she slowed down. "Spirit, spirit that I see. Destroy what's in front of me."

All around Koji faces of dead people appeared around causing him to forget about the orange dust around him. Sakura then smiled and said, "Be seeing you." She clapped both her hands together. All the sudden the dust began to crush Koji as if he wore an ant. Koji's face began to grow lager and larger and soon his head exploded.

Sakura turned around facing Touya's grave. "I'll make sure no one comes to your grave…except me or Touya. My cat. Bye Touya." Sakura turned around and left the graveyard.

  
****The end of chapter 1

That's the end of my 1st chapter. Please review! I'll update it if you guys want me to.


	2. I can get Him Back but I have To Change?

Umm okay I got a review from someone. But I already have my whole story planned. But don't worry if you people want the old Sakura back. (I have it all planned out *smiles devilishly*) But I will have it in my next story. Anyways enjoy my second chapter. (Don't worry)

Chapter 2: I can get him back and change???

When Sakura got inside her house she saw someone sitting on her couch.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked. Dropping her backpack onto the floor.

"What dose it look like I'm doing." The person said eating potato chip he didn't move his eye away from the television screen.

"Eating and watching T.V. in my house." Sakura said sitting in another couch.

"So, how was your time using your magic and blowing up someone's head?" The person asked.

"Fine and how did you know that?" Sakura looked at the television screen.

"I am a dead person."

Sakura got off her couch the looked at the dead person sitting in her couch.

"Just call me Shriek." He said. "I was watching you get mad at the man. I was cracking up."

"Well yeah. It was funny."

"Sakura just be yourself." Shriek said looking at her. "Change your eye colour and take out those ugly strikes." He pointed to her head.

"First of all call me Kinomoto. And second I'm not changing my eye colour and taking out my strikes."

"Okay let me tell you a secret." Shriek got up from the couch and went into her kitchen. "I can take you out of all that pain." He opened the fridge and took out a chocolate slice of cake. "I can get your brother back."

Sakura looked at the man. "Y-you can??" She asked.

"Sure only if you stop wearing black cloths, redecorate your room, do what you love doing, stop ignoring you dad and be your nice old self." Shriek sat on the couch again.

"Fine I'll do all that but first get my brother back." Sakura smirked.

"You have to do something for me in exchange." He smiled.

"But I'm already doing something for you." Sakura wailed. "I'm changing my life."

"No…that's what you're doing for Touya." He smiled. "What you are doing for me is you have to leave your house to do something for me."

"Say that again…in little words." Sakura said.

"You basically have to destroy dead people that came back alive." He said licking his plate. "So…are you up for it??"

"Fine as long as I can hear the word Kaijuu again." Sakura smiled.

"All right then. It all starts tonight. Leave your house at 11:50 and meet me at the old church in the city. Oh and that cake was tremendous."

"Okay." Sakura smiled.

"Oh and in five seconds after I leave take a look in your room." Shriek disappeared leaving white dust behind.

Sakura raced up stairs and opened her bedroom door. It was all different. The walls of her room were yellow again. Her bed had her pink sheet. Her stuffed animals were back. She opened her closet. Her bright beautiful cloths were back too.

Sakura plopped onto her bed. "My room is back." Her cat Touya hissed at her. "Touya I'm changing my life again." She scratched behind its ears. "Some man said he could get Touya back." Touya let out a happy meow. "And maybe I could get your mother back."

Sakura got up from her bed and changed into a pink tank top and baby blue pants.

*******

Sakura opened the door quietly and headed for her dad's bedroom. She saw her dad sleeping. She quietly approached her dad's night table and left a note and a picture of herself and him.

"Good-bye dad." Sakura smiled and went down stairs. To look for something to eat be fore she went, to meet up with Shriek.

Sakura was wearing a white tank top and shorts that were white. 

She took out a chocolate bar and put on white boots that stopped at her ankles. And went out the door.

On the way she was pretty quiet. She saw a few street fights that she stopped by fighting the person who started it all. She helped a few other people too. 

When Sakura finally got to the church she saw Shriek.

"Hi." Sakura said.

"Hi." Shriek smiled at her.

"What is it you want to do?" Sakura asked.

"Well a dead person who was bad. Had come back alive but as something freaky." Shriek said. "Ever since I noticed that I tried to defeat him myself but wasn't strong enough. So…I need some one like you to go out every night and destroy all the evil things that Sleek brought back." He put a worried look on his face. "So…do you think you're up for it?"

"I…I think so as long as I can help." Sakura said.

"Okay. You do know you have magic right?"

"Yes." Sakura nodded her head.

"Good. Because you may use your magic but use it when you really need it." Shriek said. "You can start now. But…be ready for anywhere you go cause there is danger around every corner."

"Alright I'll do what ever I can." Sakura looked serious now.

"Okay I'm counting on you." Shriek said. "You're on your own now." He disappeared.

"On your own." Sakura quoted Shriek. 'I think I'm sensing something.' Sakura quirked an eyebrow. 'And it's coming from that church.'

Sakura walked up the steps in the church and opened the door. The place was big, chairs were lined up in a row. And up ahead was a little stand.

'I have a feeling that there's another floor to this church.' Sakura thought. She turned left seeing a door. Half of it was gone, broken. "And I guess I'm right." Sakura said.

She reached for the doorknob and turned it slowly. When it was finally open inside was pitch black. Sakura didn't even know if she had to go up or down. What if…what if there wasn't even stairs.

Sakura took a torch to light the way and what do you know the was stair that went down. Sakura went down the stairs until she it started to feel as if it were forever to get the bottom. 'Wait a minute it feels hotter down here.' Sakura thought.

Soon it got really hot Sakura began to sweat like mad. 'Finally.' Sakura thought she had now reached the bottom of the stairs. But around her were skeletons. 'Remember Sakura you could be in danger right now.' Sakura thought.

'Wait how come down here it feels warm and it's lighter with out the torch?' Sakura thought. All of a sudden Sakura herd crumbling sounds. 'What in the blue hell was that?' Sakura thought. She turned around seeing 7 skeletons stand without anything in there hands. They began to walk towards Sakura.

Sakura stood in a fighting stance ready to fight them off. But instead all they were doing were walking towards her. "This should be easy."

Sakura took her first kick towards a skeleton to her left sending the skeleton flying into the wall. "Your not that tough." Sakura muttered. Sakura punched a skeleton right into the head making it's head fly off. "Scumbag."

Sakura mad a quick move by kicking one skeleton into another. "Try harder." Sakura murmured. Three skeletons left. Sakura put the torch into a holder then continued to fight the skeletons.

Sakura did a spinning drop kick braking the skeletons. She turned around the two skeletons left. Sakura sent a blow in the neck while kicking it's ankle. She turned to her last skeleton. Sending a few blows at it she flipped it over. 

~*~*~

That's the end. It sometimes might take me along time to update because of my stupid computer but thanks.


End file.
